El Kadsreian Firestorm
El Kadsreian Firestorm is a VCMC Herculesbeetle monster truck owned by Kenny Cameron out of Cliffstown, El Kadsre and driven by Marco Devens, D.D. Jackson, Ocean Siamese, Keiko Yoshigahara, Jorge Pérez, and Alex Perim-Johnson. Four versions of the truck currently tour, and two more are being built, allowing the team to expand to six. It originated in 1985 as the first monster truck out of El Kadsre (then a part of the Vlokozu Union). History * 1985 - The truck originated as a VCMC Titanbeetle truck conversion, and a landmark of auto racing in the then-Vlokozu Union. * 1987 - The truck went to the United States for the first time, competing in several USHRA events, billed as "The Beast from Oceania". * 1995 - The first tube chassis El Kadsreian Firestorm was built. The old Firestorm is stored until 1999 when it was converted into Octopi. * 1998 - The former truck was purchased by Cameron and became another El Kadsreian Firestorm, with Marco Devens driving. * 2003 - The original tube chassis Firestorm was converted into Moonster Deliveries, and replaced with a newer Firestorm, built by and driven by Keiko Yoshigahara. Shafer also built a new Firestorm for Cameron, expanding the team to three trucks. * 2005 - Cameron retires from driving, and Ocean Siamese takes over his truck. * 2009 - Ocean's chassis is severely damaged in a crash at the Monster Jam event in Tugaganda, Vicnora, and a new chassis is built to replace his, constructed entirely in-house with assistance from and . * 2011 - Keiko's truck competed in the first Iraqi monster truck event in Baghdad with Bushido's Corbin Hayakawa driving. * 2013 - Marco begins using the slogan "Low-riders can do that" for his truck. * 2014 - D.D. Jackson joins the team, on a new chassis built by Concussion Motorsports, expanding it to four trucks. * 2015 - Marco and D.D. begin using coil shocks on their chassis. * 2016 - Keiko is inactive in the summer due to commitments with a Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat live tour. Various drivers piloted her truck in the meantime: , driver of Wolfpack Motorsports' , drove for U.S. Monster Jam speedway shows in Fort Wayne, Indiana and Talladega, Alabama, drove for a U.S. Monster Jam arena show in Amherst, Massachusetts and a Monster Jam show in the U.S. Virgin Islands, Corbin Hayakawa of Bushido drove for a couple El Kadsreian shows, Marco drove for the Capulco Monster Truck Summer Nationals, and D.D. drove for a couple Lizzy's Arena Bad Boys 'n Girls Tour stops. * 2019 - Keiko is inactive for half of the first quarter to tour with the live stage show Sagwa on the Go!: A Live Mystery!. Jorge Pérez and Alex Perim-Johnson join the team and Jorge drives Keiko's truck whilst she tours with the show. Alex is building his truck himself, whilst the team builds their first Willman chassis for Jorge to use once Keiko returns from touring. The team receives sponsorship from Dunkin' Donuts and Liquid Ice Energy for the new season. Ocean Siamese will run a body on his chassis for a Monster Jam show in Nishiyama. The team also begin using slogans for each truck. Trucks * El Kadsreian Firestorm #1 - A leafspring truck built in 1985. It was retired in 1995 and sat stored until it was converted into Octopi in 1999 and ran as that truck until it was retired again in 2003 and sat outside the team's Cliffstown shop until it was restored to it's original appearance for occasional exhibitions in 2012. * El Kadsreian Firestorm #2 - The first tube chassis FireStorm, driven by Kenny Cameron from 1995-2003. It is now Moonster Deliveries. * El Kadsreian Firestorm #3 - Originated as the second in 1988, and then run as and . It was purchased in 1998 and is currently driven by Marco Devens. The truck has been modified into a "semi-tube" truck, with coil shocks installed upon purchase and the Van Loo-added front-mounted Dodge engine switched out for a different (albeit also-front mounted) VCMC engine. It mainly runs Monster Nation and El Kadsreian Monster Truck Series events, and sometimes runs Monster Jam events. In 2013, the truck received a upgrade in it's suspension and braking systems, and in 2016, the truck gained a new green scheme with the chassis repainted green as it became the team's Benetton-sponsored truck. For 2019, it will run more Monster Jam events and will also debut in Monster Truck Throwdown. It's slogan is "Low-riders can do that." * El Kadsreian Firestorm #4 - Built by in 2003 and driven by Kenny Cameron from 2003-2005 and Ocean Siamese from 2005-2009. It was retired in 2009 following a hard crash in Vicnora. * El Kadsreian Firestorm #5 - Built by along with the third Firestorm in 2003, and currently driven by Keiko Yoshigahara. It mainly runs Monster Jam events, and ran a Monster X Tour event in 2013 in Mahri. It's alter-ego is the second Black Cat. It's slogan is "Nyah!" * El Kadsreian Firestorm #6 - Built by the team in 2009 to replace #3, and currently driven by Ocean Siamese. It's slogan is "This Ocean's a bad boy." * El Kadsreian Firestorm #7 - Built by Concussion Motorsports in 2014 and currently driven by D.D. Jackson. Like #5, it runs Monster Jam events but also runs Toughest Monster Truck Tour and Traxxas Monster Truck Tour events. The truck received a new grey and green UNHATE Foundation-sponsored paint scheme in 2018. It's slogan is "Charge Me." * El Kadsreian Firestorm #8 - Being built by the team. It will be a Willman chassis and will be driven by Jorge Pérez. It's slogan will be "Less rude than sports fans." * El Kadsreian Firestorm #9 - Being built and will be driven by Alex Perim-Johnson. It's slogan will be "Join the P.J. Nation!". Trivia * The truck's current theme song in Monster Jam is "Electric Boogaloo" by Ollie & Jerry, which it has run to since 2005. The original theme, used from 2001-2004 was a music collage complied and produced by Clear Channel Entertainment entitled "FireStorm", which contained samples of several dance songs including "Reckless Rivalry (Combat)" by Ice T, Chris "The Glove" Taylor and David Storrs; "Woodpeckers from Space" by VideoKids; "People from Ibiza" by Sandy Marton; and Café Society's cover of "Relight My Fire". The team currently own the rights to the collage, and the truck has run to it at some independent events including a 2013 Monster X Tour show in Mahri. Prior to 2001, the theme had a tendency of changing from show-to-show, even at USHRA events. * D.D's hauler used to have the Circuit City and Firedog logos on it as it was formerly used as a merchandise trailer for the now-defunct electronic store chain. In August 2016, the logos (along with any other logos on the hauler's panels) were painted over, and later on in the month El Kadsreian Firestorm decals were added. Category:El Kadsreian Monster Trucks Category:Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:FireStorm Motorsports